C2 Beta 14
CnR Beta 14 was released on July 5th, 2009, it is designed for SA-MP 0.2X. =C2 Beta 14= What's New/Changed Death / New Life System - Death now results in automatic medical fees, and you will continue your current life - Medical fees are based on the CnR Prime rate, and decrease every day you stay alive between deaths - The only way to clear your current life and begin a new life is with /newlife - Pressing F4 no longer automatically starts a new life (you will continue your current life) - Quitting while dead or during class selection will no longer start a new life - Unfair deaths are still free - Death in jail is free, but you must complete your sentence. - If you die in jail and haven't killed anyone, you receive 1 free cell change on respawn - Life insurance covers medical fees, and lets you keep your weapons and gun permit on death - You can only carry 1 life insurance policy at a time - Those of you who currently have multiple life insurance policies will be able to keep them until they are used Prostitutes - Prostitution is now legal in all cities - Prostitution is now legal for cops - Prostitutes can dance for money. /dance 4 to dance for money as a Prostitute. - /strip amount to give money to a dancing prostitute - Other players automatically pay for prostitutes dancing in strip clubs or bars, every 10 game minutes - /dance 4 amount To set your stripping fee as a prostitute in a bar or strip club - Prostitutes can now have a pimp - Any civilian skill (except prostitute) can be a pimp - Pimps receive a percentage of their prostitutes sex-related earnings - Pimps pay for their prostitutes medical fees - Pimps receive notifications when their prostitutes are arrested or attacked - A Prostitute can have 1 pimp. A Pimp can have multiple prostitutes. - Pimps are NOT saved when a player quits the server - /pimp (nick/id) percentage To offer to work for a pimp / be a pimp - /pimphelp For a complete list of pimp related commands Kidnapper - A Kidnappers name is no longer displayed for all players when someone is kidnapped - Added a kidnapping bonus for kidnapping people - Added a hideout bonus for reaching a hideout with kidnapped victims - Kidnappers can select a fake skill to display for other players - /fakeskill to select a fake display skill, Driver is default fake skill - If using driver as a fake display skill, a kidnapper can chose when to appear on or off duty in a driver vehicle (/driver) New Missions - House Delivery Mission. Deliver goods to someone's house. Similar to truck deliveries, but without the vehicle restrictions. - Store Robbery Mission. Complete 5 Holdups in 8 Game Hours. You select the locations to rob. - Flower Delivery Mission. Deliver flowers to 5 different players in 6 hours. - LV Lawn Mowing Mission. Visit the golf course with a lawn mower! - You can now complete the Food Delivery mission in a Pizzaboy - Mission checkpoints are displayed on your radar as a Flag Icon Truck Deliveries - You can now exit your truck during a delivery - Your delivery will be cancelled if your truck respawns or if you enter another vehicle - Added a selection list for pickup location - Further and special pickup locations give you a pickup bonus - Delivery items increase in value each time they are delivered - Delivery bonus is now adjusted by the CnR Prime Rate - Fixed a bug where $ / game minute was only charged every 3 game minutes Other - Added a Driver Upgrade to Xoomer Garage checkpoints. This lets Drivers (taxi) use any vehicle as a Driver vehicle. - You can buy a delivery truck at Xoomer garages in Bone County, Flint County, Angel Pine and El Quebrados. - Added a Boat Buying checkpoint in each city - Casino / Mint / CB House robbery cash is now based on the amount of players and cops online - Cops can carry donuts and eat them to refill their health - /donut To eat a donut - Removed /petrelease Command. You can still release your pet from the /pet menu - Hitmen can complete hits with scripted deaths (rape to death, fish slap to death, ...) - Added /fishsellall Command to sell all your fish - Cops can only Pet Slap wanted criminals (warrant) - 50% Chance of not being chained to your cell on failed escape even if a cop is in range - Changed Courier bonus - Added Bail to status display when in jail - Fish market adjustments (again) - The CnR Prime rate is now automatically adjusted based on taxes collected - Money Rushes are now at random times - Added new money rush points - Fixed Pet Age / Size bugs - Fixed Kidnapper hideout checkpoint conflicts - Fixed other bugs and typos Do We Start New Lives? - No, your life has NOT been reset. However, ALL house storages have been cleared. - Everyone's money has been limited to a maximum amount. - The amount of money you will be left with depends on if you own a house or not - You each get 1 free Skill Change - Race challenge records have been cleared. =C2 Beta 14.1= What's New/Changed - The jail system has been modified. If you die in jail, you respawn out of jail after paying regular medical fees + your bail. - Fixed losing your weapons on unfair death / life insurance death / deathmatch stadium. - Fixed the issue with fish in your fish cooler not saving. - Fixed some invalid death issues - Fixed prostitutes leaving drugs for cops. On a side note to this, it hasn't been mentioned anywhere before, but prostitution is still illegal inside the PD. It's legal everywhere else, in all cities. - Fixed losing money when getting arrested during a holdup. - Fixed buying boats in different cities - Removed the issue where you get an "invalid pickup distance" message when you select a truck delivery pickup location. - Increased the value of vehicles sold at the crane (not the bonus vehicle) Category:Script Versions